Under the Same Moon
by FanaticOfFandoms
Summary: (Takes place after Sai's Team Yamato recruitment, and after discovering Orochimaru's hideout in Part 2.) Sasuke delves into deep thought after seeing Sakura and Naruto for the first time in two years since his departure from Konoha. (Hint of SasuSaku)


Oneshot

* * *

 **Title:** Under the Same Moon

 **Rating:** K

 **Genre(s):** Drama

 **Character(s):** Kabuto Yakushi; Orochimaru; Sasuke Uchiha; Team 7 (mention)

* * *

 **Setting:** This fic takes place after Naruto Part 1 in the time of Sai's recruitment to Team Yamato/Team 7, and after the search for Orochimaru's hideout.

* * *

#

* * *

"And you don't feel anything after seeing them?"

The old snake continued to coax him into talking, but all Sasuke could do is shake his head and look ahead into the darkness of the tunnel. He never thought of running into those two again, but he was certain Naruto would have tried to find him anyway. Kakashi wasn't with them either, and that pale guy with dark eyes—who did he think he is?

"I don't believe it," Orochimaru muttered. "When you remember those brats, your chakra level becomes too excited. It rose tremendously when you saw that girl—"

Sasuke turned to see him with the sharpest glare. His eyes were of that feared shade of blood-red, but nonetheless, Orochimaru grew excited.

"I got excited because I wanted to test my skills," he said. "It had nothing to do with them."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Whatever you say, Sasuke-kun."

The older male retreated to his own abode within the compound. He had no idea where he was, but the scent of this place was familiar. Sasuke felt the strain of his Sharingan wear off as Kabuto looked on with a sly smirk.

"What is it?"

Sasuke's monotone voice didn't move Kabuto in the slightest, although the Uchiha male knew very well that he frightened him. Fear struck anyone within the compound with a single glance, or the sound of his voice, but it never amused him. There were better things to think about, and Sasuke had no time to muse about the fear he ensued.

"Nothing," Kabuto muttered with a shrug.

But a small glimmer in his eyes indicated otherwise. Kabuto wasn't one to keep quiet.

He looked at the silver-haired man for a while longer before turning his heel and walking away from him. But the sound of his throat clearing made Sasuke stop in the middle of the dark passageway. Of course, Yakushi was going to speak his mind again…

"If you want to let go of past bonds, then I would suggest forgetting about Sakura. If I remember correctly, after getting beaten down by Orochimaru-sama in your training, your memories lied with her embracing you."

Sasuke had no need to hear that from him. He was young—he felt alone—he needed something to remind him of—

"Unless you're trying to ease your thoughts with the idea of going back home to her and your friends," Kabuto murmured. "The Hokage is kind, but she isn't weak. She won't allow a traitor back."

"I never said I'd be going back. I said—"

"That you didn't know what to do. That mark on your shoulder means you're Orochimaru-sama's property. It would be best that you respect that."

 _What an irritating guy._

"Think what you want, but I've forgotten of them."

Kabuto's light chuckle filled the passageway, as Sasuke made his way out of there. He needed fresh air.

The compound was made of many tunnels. He never enjoyed being underground, but it did provide the best shadow to move in. No one has ever thought about searching for Orochimaru underground… Not until Team 7's find this afternoon.

Sasuke shut his eyes forcefully, eyebrows furrowed up to a point that even his own muscles twitched in pain. At opening them, he could see a blurred vision before him of two figures gesturing out to him. His mind wandered. Oh, how he truly wanted those figures to be Sakura and Naruto with their arms extended for some kind of embrace.

But the haze wore off too quickly for him to let his mind wander in peace, and all he could see were tall bushes in the oasis over the compound. He was truly alone here with nothing more than the moon, the stars, and the shrubbery around him to keep him company. Loneliness was his greatest fear as a child, and Itachi had made that a reality… But there was something about Team 7 that restored the feelings of comfort, and being truly accepted as a friend, or something more.

"I've nothing," Sasuke muttered to himself as he settled himself on a patch of grass.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Sasuke-kun," he'd imagine Sakura say, but reality sunk him down hard. That wasn't her voice he heard, but Orochimaru's. Why did that old snake always find him in his most vulnerable times?

"Leave me alone," Sasuke muttered.

"It would really be a big help if you've just forgotten about them," Orochimaru said. "But even I haven't forgotten of the past times of my comrades."

Sasuke remained silent. His eyes were left glaring into the ground as if that ant that happened to wander by could have an answer about his misery.

"Did your team remind you of family?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

It was rare for him to ask questions.

"My team had an idiot-boy who thought he was better than anyone, a girl who was intelligent, but lacked confidence, and a pale boy who had felt alone all the time. I would say they treasured the bond we had; however, I became the traitor. Yes. They were my friends, but also my enemies."

"But were they like family."

This time it wasn't a question. Sasuke pressed on.

"For a lonely guy, I would have thought that even the snakes I cherished as a boy were family… But there is something rewarding of finding comfort with the people who care for you."

Orochimaru crossed his arms as he watched Sasuke's silhouette contrast against the bright moonlight. He breathed in so deeply, that Orochimaru could feel the exhaust of the boy's pending thoughts. It didn't take him to enter his mind forcefully—Sasuke really did miss his friends. And something about that made Orochimaru smirk.

"Keep your memories of them," he said. "It's what keeps you human."

The presence of Orochimaru grew dim as the time passed by. At this, Sasuke grew the courage to look up and search for him, but he was truly gone from the oasis.

It had been so long since he had lied down on soft grass to look up into the sky with his team… What would Kakashi be up to? What were Sakura and Naruto doing now?

He could leave this place tonight and search for them in Konoha to see what they're up to, but it would be a stupid thing to do. The authorities will be notified of his presence the moment he stepped foot into the village.

But he would love to see them at peace with smiles on their faces one last time before choosing to forget them at last. Naruto always looked like a dork when he smiled, and Sakura always looked so pretty and at peace. Although he could not see Kakashi's face, the way his cheeks puffed up made Sasuke believe that he was always smiling. And even someone so cold as he could see the real beauty behind their peace.

Sasuke looked up to see the pale face of the moon and sighed.

He would always have those memories, and even now he managed to crack a smile.

* * *

#

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Yep, it was a pretty short fic. I had a huge need to take it all the way back to when Orochimaru's hideout collapsed, and Sasuke saw Sakura for the first time in two years, but then I also just wanted to make this about Team 7, and not just SasuSaku. (But of course, I hinted SasuSaku there.)

Orochimaru might have seemed a little OOC, but I always kind of imagined him giving good advice (lol I don't know why), even though he's a creepy dude from time to time.

Thank you so much for reading, guys! If you're interested in knowing, I have a facebook page now! I post things from updates, to previews of upcoming fics, and fics that I am working on now. The link is in my writer's description page here.

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Friday 08-21-15]


End file.
